Cancelled Units
Units which did not make it into the final versions of the Frozen Plains map in order to meet time constraints, and/or because they were ridiculously overpowered or served no purpose. Others were merely joke units. Davatria Units *'Lion Tank Hunter' - This unit was removed due to the lack of diversity in the Davatrian arsenal as of patch 1.02 and because it did not really fufill the role it was designated. It has been partly replaced by the Ming I as designated anti-tank. *'Ratt-GG' - This was a light skirmishing vehicle designed to engage enemy infantry. It was removed as of patch 1.02 due to the lack of diversity in the Davatrian arsenal and a reliance on mechanised units and its overlap with the M0cha Firestorm , Davatrian Light Recon and Hunter Battle Tank. Heroes The Fifth Dominion Units *'Concerned Mother' - a joke unit which had many support auras to assist the troops, true sight, and the most hit points of any unit in the game. However, the Concerned Mother lacked an attack. As of patch 1.06 the concerned mother has been replaced by the Radiant Sister. *'Gatling Artillery (Unit)' - a short range high DPS splash artillery unit. Scrapped and turned into a building (the tower for the Dominion faction) instead. Heroes *'GUNGIR' - a supersoldier hero, supposed to have had a tank/DPS role. Was too similar to both the Grand Elder and the Field Marshal and was replaced by the Purifier Lancer. Iievius Units *Scuttler Drone - As of patch 1.07 this unit has been replaced by the Lacerator. Heroes Fal'shia Units *'Flame Tank Hunter' - This unit far too closely resembled the the Engineer of the Flame and was merged to create more diversity in the faction. *The Architect was removed, to make the economy less clunky for Fal'shia. Instead the Engineer of the Flame constructs structures. Heroes Old North Fish Old North Fish as a faction was cancelled completely. Units *'Soldier' - a generic soldier. *'Nord' - an anti-vehicle unit, with the ability to splash nearby enemy units. *'Glader' - a unit similar in function to special-summoned ODSTs and Falmakers, in that a hero, or some other special unit could call them down to a specific location. *'Trained Warrior' - a Fishian native with no special traits other than its extremely high health, speed, and the fact it is a melee unit. *'Trench Trooper' - the ultimate troll unit, able to hunker down to become nigh invincible at the cost of movement. It would take 50 Dominion Troopers 50 minutes to kill a hunkered down Trench Trooper. Scrapped not only because the faction was cancelled, but also because it was overpowered. *'Isnit' - an upgraded Nord, able to launch nukes from his/her rocket launcher and destroy everything in a huge radius. Scrapped not only because the faction was cancelled, but also because it was overpowered. *'Para Trooper' - a unit extremely similar in function to a Glader, but with better stats. Scrapped not only because the faction was cancelled, but also because it a near-duplicate of another unit. *'Century's Fighter' - a melee unit designed to be nigh invincible, and EVEN MORE invincible when hunkered down, at the cost of not being able to attack unless the enemy comes right next to it. It would take 300 Dominion Troopers 3 hours to kill it normally and 10 hours to kill it when hunkered down. Scrapped not only because the faction was cancelled, but also because it was overpowered. *'TBC' - a multipurpose APC, Infantry Support Vehicle, Medium Armour, Anti Tank Vehicle and Elite Heavy Artillery rolled into one. Scrapped not only because the faction was cancelled, but also because it was overpowered. *'Quinmil's Vengeance' - The only tank available to the Fishians. Could stand toe-to-toe with 600 Mings. Scrapped not only because the faction was cancelled, but also because it was overpowered. *'10mm Repeating Mortar CNT M12' - Very similar to the Dominion Bombardment Mortar. *'140mm Howitzer CNT H30' - A decent medium calibre artillery unit. *'FIshian Assault Battery' - the "normal" heavy artillery unit for the Fishians (the TBC fills the role of Elite heavy artillery). Seemed rather similar to the Dominion Purifier. *'BE-343 Heavy Anti-Air Artillery' - Exactly the same as the Dominion Variant, except it is a unit, not a building, and therefore, could move. Heroes *'Fish Tank' - a joke hero supposed to have had godly support spells but extremely fragile health.